Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. The anode of a typical solid electrolytic capacitor includes a porous anode body, with an anode lead extending beyond the anode body and connected to an anode termination of the capacitor. The anode can be formed by first pressing a tantalum powder into a pellet that is then sintered to create fused connections between individual powder particles. One problem with many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors is that the small particle size of the tantalum particles can decrease the volumetric contact between the anode body and the anode lead. In fact, it can be difficult to find many points of contact between the anode lead and the powder particles. When the contact area between the anode body and the anode lead is decreased, there is a corresponding increase in resistance where the anode lead and the anode meet. This increased equivalent series resistance (ESR) results in a capacitor exhibiting decreased electrical capabilities. The use of anode leads with an increased diameter or the use of multiple anode leads can be used to decrease the ESR. However, as the diameter of the anode lead(s) is increased, the internal resistance in the anode lead(s) increases, and this increase in internal resistance can counteract any improvement (decrease) in ESR seen as the result of increasing the points of contact between the anode body and the anode lead(s). Further, increasing the diameter of the anode lead(s) increases the energy required to resistance weld or laser weld the anode lead to an anode termination portion of a leadframe.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved solid electrolytic capacitor that finds a balance between the benefit of increased points of contact between the anode body and two or more anode leads without the negative effects of increased resistance in the anode leads as the diameter of the leads increases, thereby significantly improving electrical capabilities of the capacitor by achieving ultralow ESR levels. A need also exists where such a balance can be found while also minimizing the energy needed to electrically connect the anode lead to an anode termination.